


The Fact That He Loves Red

by mlmbyers



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: And in love, Bisexual Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Boys Kissing, Did I Mention, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), gay big red, i would wholeheartedly die for them, they are EVERYTHING, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbyers/pseuds/mlmbyers
Summary: Red sneaks in through the window, but Ricky is the one who has something to say.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Fact That He Loves Red

"What are you doing?" Ricky says as Red pulls himself through the small window frame and off of the tree branch outside.

"Sneaking in through your window. What does it look like I'm doing?" Red spoke as he tumbled to the floor with a _thump_.

"Red, it's like," Ricky glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, "one in the morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that a crime, Mr. Bowen?" The brunet rolled his eyes, stretching a hand out to help Red up with a small smile on his lips.

"You're so weird," Ricky smiled wider, Red mirroring it. Their hands stayed attached as Ricky lead the redhead over to his bed. The two boys sat on the edge as Ricky pulled their intertwined hands into his lap, thumb tracing back and forth over Red's knuckles. Ricky's eyes stayed on their hands, but he could feel Red's gaze on him. The two sat in comfortable silence.

"Are you good, dude?" Red asked, quietly. Ricky looked up, finally connecting his eyes to Red's. "Because if you want me to leave, I can. I only came to just see you but, I mean, now I've seen you." 

"Don't go, please," he replies so Red stays seated where he is, hand still holding Ricky's. "I've been thinking, you know."

"Thinking? That's brand new." Red speaks, pulling a small laugh from Ricky. 

"I've been thinking, about us."

"What about us?" he doesn't mean for it to sound scared, but he can't help it. And of course, Ricky picks up on it.

"Nothing bad, I promise. I'm not going to break up with you, Red. I just, don't know how to say what I want to say. There's like a million different ways I could say it and like a million different ways things could end up." Ricky's eyes travel to the carpeted floor in front of his sock-clad feet. 

"You don't have to be scared, it's just me," he reassures. The two sit in silence, Red's eyes locked onto the side of Ricky's head while Ricky keeps his gaze on the ground.

Suddenly, Ricky takes in a deep breath and lets go of Red's hands only to place one on his cheek. The two boys make eye contact, strong and certain.

"I love you," Ricky speaks, his voice doesn't tremble. He is positive in it, in the fact that he loves Red. 

"I love you too," Red replies instantly. And then Ricky's kissing him. It's just like all of their kisses except this one is different because. somehow, it's better. They love each other, and they know it. The rest of the night is spent with Red combing his fingers through Ricky's hair as both boys drift off to sleep. And somehow, everything seems better. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda messy lol!!! i haven't written fics since this summer so sorry if this is super bad!!! i hope u enjoyed! <3


End file.
